une photo qui chamboule tout
by eniwdyl
Summary: une photo dans un tiroir qui suscite des interprétations et des points de vue différents!
1. Chapter 1

**_Ceci est ma première fic! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! j'accepte toutes critiques qui me permettront d'améliorer mon écriture et mon histoire! merci !_**

* * *

><p><span>chapitre 1<span>

_La journée a été plutôt calme, à vrai dire très calme pas de meurtre , j'ai simplement fini de remplir le peu de paperasse qu'il me restait de la dernière enquête. Castle à passer sa journée à jouer avec son téléphone de temps à autre je l'ai entendu soupirer légèrement, marque de son ennuis, enfin j'imagine!_

_Il est maintenant 19H et je décide de rentrer._

_Je me lève et de suite Castle me dit:_

**C - vous partez Beckett?**

**B - oui je vais rentrer me reposer, même si la journée n'a pas été éprouvante; ça ne me fera aucun mal! Vous devriez en faire de même!**

**C - oui Alexis et mère doivent m'attendre pour le dîner, je vais y aller aussi!**

**B - très bien ! (s'adressant a ses collègues ) bonne nuit les gars!**

**R & E - 'nuit Beckett!**

**C - a demain !**

**R & E oué bro a demain!**

_Je rentre dans l'ascenseur et attends Castle qui arrive dans le couloir!_

_Il se place à mes coté et appuie sur le bouton du garage!_

_Je sens son regard sur moi et cela me mets un peu mal a l'aise!_

**B - quoi?**

**C - … euh …**

**B - Castle !**

**C - je me demandais vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir? Enfin je veux dire vous aller retrouver motorcycleboy?**

**B - euh… non pas vraiment ! Et Josh est … occupé!**

**C - oh il travaille ce soir !**

**B - (un peu énervé) Sûrement !**

_J'espères que Castle s'en tienne à cette réponse et ne cherche pas a en savoir d'avantage! Et à mon plus grand plaisir c'est ce qu'il fait!_

**C - j'imagine que votre frigo est dans le même états que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est-à-dire … vide!**

**B - ce n'est pas grave je vais commander!**

_A ce moment là l'ascenseur se stoppe au niveaux du garage je commence à m'avancer vers ma voiture, mais Castle me retient!_

**C - vous n'avez qu'a venir manger au loft! Comme ça pas besoin de commander! C'est déjà tout prêt!**

**B - c'est gentil mais je préfère rentrer chez moi!**

**C - allez Beckett ça fera plaisir a Alexis et a mère de vous voir ! Ça fait un moment!**

_Il prend son air de gamin suppliant! Et je trouve ça tout a fait adorable!_

**B - Castle … je ne vais pas venir comme ça sans qu'elles soient au courant! Une autre fois d'accord?**

**C - attendez !**

_Il sort son portable et commence a tapoter dessus. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait!_

_Puis au bout d'à peine une minute j'ai ma réponse!_

**C - voilà elles sont au courant maintenant donc venez !**

**B - mais …**

**C - non pas de mais vous aller briser le petit cœur d'Alexis si vous ne venez pas maintenant que je lui ai dit que vous veniez partager notre repas!**

**B - oh non Castle je pense que votre fille s'en remettra!**

_Il me regarde avec son air de chien battu!_

**B - bon … c'est d'accord je viens !**

_Je vois Castle faire un petit bon en signe de victoire ce qui me fait sourire!_

**B - bon aller en voiture monsieur l'écrivain!**

**C - je conduis ?**

**B - dans vos rêves Castle!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ce début?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alors avant tout merci pour vos commentaires ça me fait très plaisir! Je vais essayer de suivre vos conseils! (mais j'ai un petit souci je n'arrive pas à mettre d'espace si quelqu'un a la solution)  
><strong>_

_**Sans plus attendre voilà le chapitre 2!**_

* * *

><p><span>chapitre 2:<span>

_Le trajet se déroule dans le silence. Castle à l'air ailleurs! Je stoppe la voiture au bas de son immeuble._

_Nous sortons de la voiture lorsque le téléphone de Castle se met à sonner._

**C - oui pumkin?**

**A - …**

**C - oui elle est avec moi nous sommes en bas de l'immeuble!**

**A -…**

**C - d'accord on arrive tout de suite!**

_Sur ce il raccroche et m'explique qu'Alexis s'impatiente. Je me mets à rire._

_Nous rentrons dans le bâtiment en saluant au passage le gardien et prenons l'ascenseur ._

_Très vite nous nous retrouvons devant sa porte il sort sa clé et ouvre !_

_Aussitôt fait un tête rousse lui saute au cou!_

**A - Papa!**

**C - Alexis! Eh doucement on a l'impression que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des jours!**

**M - oh mon fils elle est dans cet état depuis que tu as envoyé le message pour nous dire que Beckett se joignait à nous pour le dîner!**

**D'ailleurs entrer détective!**

**B - Merci Martha!**

_Alexis lâche enfin son père et vient à ma rencontre!_

**A - bonsoir lieutenant Beckett!**

**B - bonsoir Alexis! Mais tu peux m'appeler Kate tu sais!**

**A - entendu! Le repas est prêt!**

_Castle prend mon manteau et me fait signe d'aller m'installer à table!_

_Je suis Alexis et Martha et m'assoie au côté d'Alexis , comme celle-ci me l'a montré!_

_Castle nous rejoins et le repas commence!_

1H30 plus tard

_Le repas c'est très bien déroulé!_

_Les discussions ont été varié entre la vie au lycée d'Alexis, l'école de théâtre de Martha et le prochain Nikki Heat!_

_Ça fait du bien de partager un repas comme celui-ci! J'ai presque l'impression de faire partie de cette famille! Et je dois dire que l'idée me plait beaucoup!_

_C'est vrai Alexis est une jeune fille vraiment fabuleuse avoir une fille comme elle est le rêve de toute femme! Martha est vraiment attentionné envers moi toujours à s'intéresser à ma vie; je la soupçonne un peu de vouloir me caser avec son fils! Parlons en de son fils! Rick un vrai gamin par moment mais en même temps, lors de repas comme celui que nous venons de partager, son coté père ressort ! J'en viens même à me demander si l'image de gamin irresponsable qu'il laisse voir n'est pas simplement une façade! Enfin je dois bien avouer que depuis que Rick est à mes cotés tous les jours, je me sens plus vivante!_

**C - … Beckett?**

_Je tourne la tête dans sa direction encore prise dans mes pensées!_

**C - … Beckett tout va bien?**

**B - euh… oui désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées!**

**C - j'ai vu! Ça fait bien deux minutes que j'essaye de savoir si vous voulez du café!**

_Rick ainsi que Alexis se mettent à rire!_

**B (confuse) - oh… euh … et bien ce n'est pas de refus!**

**C (d'un air étonné) - vous êtes sûr?**

**B - oui Castle! Sûr!**

**C - très bien ! …**

_Je remarque que Castle a l'air déçu de ma réponse je ne comprends pas, mais décide de laisser passer!_

**C - … Mère un café?**

**M - non merci Richard je vais aller me coucher!**

**A - moi aussi! … bonne nuit papa**

_Elle s'avance et embrasse son père! Puis se rapproche de moi et me serre dans ses bras!_

**A - bonne nuit Kate!**

**B - bonne nuit Alexis! Et merci pour le repas!**

_Les deux femmes montent ensemble en nous faisant un dernier petit signe de bonne nuit!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors? Cette suite? Pour le chapitre 3 vous allez devoir attendre un peu je n'ai pas terminé de l'écrire!<strong>_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ça ne peut que m'être bénéfique!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic et merci à ceux qui m'ont laisser des commentaires ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!**_

_**Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 3.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3:<strong>

_Je me retrouve donc seule avec Rick! Je m'assoie sur le canapé et attends qu'il arrive avec nos café._

_Je le vois arriver deux tasses à la main._

**C - tenez voilà votre café!**

**B - merci!**

_Il s'assied à mes côtés et commence à boire!_

_J'en fais de même. _

_Un silence pesant s'installe; je regarde Rick. Il a le regard dans le vague, il doit surement être fatigué._

**B - euh… je pense que je vais vous laisser et rentrer !**

**C - déjà?**

**B - oui! Demain je travaille!**

**C - je sais mais …**

**B - mais quoi?**

**C - il n'est pas si tard! Vous pouvez encore rester un peu non?**

_Je regarde la montre de mon père et remarque qu'il est 21h30!_

**B - effectivement il n'est que 9h30! Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps!**

_Je dépose la tasse sur la table basse, me lève et récupère mon manteau. _

**B - merci et bonne nuit Castle!**

**C …**

_Je m'avance vers la porte puis me stoppe! Castle ne m'a pas répondu d'habitude j'ai droit au « à demain »! Je me rappelle encore la première fois qu'il me l'a dit, en m'expliquant que c'était plus prometteur. Mais là il n'a rien dit ._

_Je me retourne et le regarde! Il a l'air triste !_

**B - Castle tout va bien?**

**C - NON!**

_Sa réponse est brusque, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Je m'approche doucement de lui! Il baisse la tête comme s'il n'osait pas me regarder!_

**B - que se passe-t-il? Vous avez un problème? Vous pouvez m'en parler je suis là!  
><strong>

**C-...**

_Pas de réponse. Je commence à m'inquiéter que lui arrive-t-il? Et surtout pourquoi ne m'en parle-t-il pas? Il sait qu'il peut compter sur moi comme je peux compter sur lui!_

_Je continue d'avancer dans sa direction mais il garde son regard fixer au sol._

**B- Castle? **

**C - je … je suis… au courant!**

_Il n'a pas bouger en disant cette phrase. Mais qu'essaye-t-il de me dire?_

**B - au courant de quoi?**

**C - vous… votre … enfin … **

_Je commence à m'impatienter de quoi est-il au courant? Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais le mettre dans un tel état, à mon sujet!_

**B - enfin Castle parlez qu'est-ce que vous savez?**

**C - ... que...que...**

_Là s'en est trop il va arriver à me le dire ou quoi?_

**B – CASTLE!**

_Il relève soudain la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Son regard est plein de tristesse et de déception; puis je le vois prendre une inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage._

**C - vousêtesenceinte!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà! Je sais coupure sadique! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!<strong>_

_**Pour la suite va falloir attendre un peu! désolé!  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci pour les commentaires! Voilà la suite!j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**C – vousêtesenceinte!**

_Il avait dit cette phrase très rapidement mais j'avais saisi un mot « enceinte»!_

**B - QUOI?**

**C…**

**B – Castle que venez vous de dire?**

**C – que … je suis au courant de … de votre … votre grossesse!**

**B - mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela?**

**C ( d'une voix très faible) - j'ai fouiller dans vos tiroir pour trouver un paquet de bonbon...je sais que vous en cachez ... et je suis tombé sur une photo... et ...je sais que cette photo provient d'une échographie, j'en ai déjà vu pour Alexis!**

_Un grand silence s'installe dans l'appartement._

_Mais pourquoi j'ai laissé cette photo là j'aurais dû savoir que Rick fouinerait dans mes affaires, il le fait depuis le début de notre collaboration!_

_Comment lui expliquer. _

_Après tout non, ça ne le regarde absolument pas. _

_Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai baissé le regard; je relève la tête. Rick me regarde intensément comme s'il essayait de lire mes pensées._

**C - Kate ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?**

**B-...**

**C - Kate?**

**B - il n'y a rien à dire!**

**C- quoi? Mais …**

**B - Castle !je vous dit qu'il n'y a rien à dire!**

**C - mais …**

**B - ça suffit !ça ne vous regarde pas!quand bien même je serais enceinte cela ne vous concerne pas!**

**C - quand bien même? Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot j'ai vu cette photo! N'allez pas me faire croire que j'ai rêvé!**

**B - en quoi cela vous regarde? Hein?**

**C- … **

**B - c'est bien ce que je disais ça ne vous concerne pas alors restez en dehors de ça!**

**C - je pensais être votre ami; on parle de ces choses à ces amis!**

**B - mais les amis respecte aussi l'intimité des personnes, ce qui n'est absolument pas votre cas! Vous n'aviez aucun droit de fouiller dans mes affaires!**

**C - je cherchais simplement un paquet de bonbon je ne pensais pas trouver cette photo! **

**B - laissez tomber Castle!**

**C - (s'énervant) je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne me le dites pas vous avez peur ou quoi? … vous avez peur que je sache que vous et motorcycleboy allaient avoir un enfant!**

**B - Josh il s'appelle Josh! Oh et puis j'en ai marre je rentre maintenant; et oubliez ça! C'est compris?**

**C - Kate!**

**B - bonne nuit Castle!**

_Sur ce je me lève récupère ma veste et sort de l'appartement en claquant violemment la porte!_

_Je rejoins en courant ma voiture et démarre!_

_Le trajet me semble durer une éternité! Je n'ai qu'une seule hâte rentrer chez moi; mais on dirait que les feux de la ville ne sont pas de cet avis ils passent tous au rouge!_

_Je suis hors de moi! Il faut que je me calme! _

_Enfin j'arrive en bas de mon immeuble! Je me gare, sort de la voiture et monte rejoindre mon appartement!_

_A peine passer la porte j'envoie valdinguer les clefs et me laisse tomber sur le canapé! _

_Au bout d'une demi heure je décide d'aller me coucher en espérant arriver à m'endormir après tout ça._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà alors qu'en avez vous pensez?<strong>_


End file.
